Portals
Portals are special map components in Geometry Dash. They modify the way the player interacts with the level, and can also change the icon into different forms. Manipulation portals Notes *'Size portal:' Individual forms are affected in different ways. All forms maintain the same horizontal speed despite the shrunken state giving an impression they are moving faster. **The cube loses jumping height but can perform successive jumps quicker. **The ship ascends and descends faster and at steeper angles. **The ball gains vertical movement speed. **The UFO loses jumping height and begins to descend quicker **The wave makes moves faster and at steeper angles than before. *'Dual portal:' The antigravity copy is an invert of the icon's colour scheme. Additionally, while a copy is existent, a collision will terminate the original, and vice versa, with each icon able to interact with its surroundings. Also, the vertical grid is locked to certain ranges. **The cube and ball are contained to 9 vertical units. **The ship, UFO and wave are contained to 10 vertical units. Form Portals Notes *''For more information, see Forms.'' Trivia *Players still have the ability to use jump rings in the forms except for the wave. ** However, if a player tries to use a jump ring in wave form, the trail will disappear. A new trail will be started from near the jump ring instead. **Waves can only accept gravity pads, as their function is only go up and down. * 'Cube form:'If the cube falls above the 60 units in antigravity mode, it will result in a crash. *Gravity and mirror options are not available for initial configuration in the Level Editor. *The slow speed portal was formally introduced in Hexagon Force (Update 1.8), despite actually being introduced in Update 1.7, selectable in the Level Editor. *When the icon enters a size portal, a bolt of lightning strikes it and the screen flashes briefly. *By entering a form portal of the same form the icon is at present, if it is in a higher or lower position to the original portal, the grid will vertically shift to realign with the new portal, with the exception of the cube form. This is demonstrated with the alternate route for the third secret coin in Stereo Madness. *When using the test mode on the Level Editor, using a mirror portal will not flip the screen, due to it still being in the main editor section. *Placing successive mirror portals in the Level Editor may accidentally cause the progress bar to appear to deplete. *The size portal is the only manipulation portal that does not use the blue colour as a deactivation portal and instead uses green. *When shrunken from a size portal, the cube acquires a unique design that is not found in the Icon Kit, resembling a "squished" version of the first default cube icon with no blank space inside. The ball acquires a display virtually identical to its default icon, only smaller, which also happens with the wave. When using a ship or UFO while shrunken, they will retain their specified icon designs, while carrying the shrunken version of the cube. *All portals (except the speed portals) have an alternate design in the Level Editor, where only a part of the portal is shown. This is due to portals having 2 separate images in the GJ_GameSheet file. *The green speed portal increases speed to such a degree that the cube can jump by about 1 tile further. The pink speed portal increases the speed so that it can jump about 2 tiles further, and the orange portal decreases speed and therefore jump length by about 1 tile. * When the wave form enters a size portal, its path becomes much harder to manage, as it will go up and down at a very steep angle, and does this very quickly. * RobTop has stated that he thinks implementing teleportation (based off of a user's popular idea) would be a good challenge, then shortly after the 'Teleport Portal' image was posted. Category:Level Elements